FIREFLY KNIGHTS
by Iland Girl
Summary: This was not what I was expecting. I mean I always assumed he would hold me tenderly, the wind would gently brush my hair as he caressed my face. I totally called it being unexpected and sudden. What I didn't expect was to be drenched in blood while crying and it to be as a parting before he went off to battle. This was not how my first kiss was supposed to go. OC
1. Chapter 1

_The swing squeaked as it's chains were swung back and forth._

 _Snow fell like cotton, litterring the ground with it's fluff as the darkened sky stretched on for miles._

 _The little girl in the swing dragged her toe through the patch of snow just under her foot as she slowly rocked in the swing. Her eyes downcast as her lip pouted. She stared at her bootclad foot for the longest time, a shiver running through her thin shoulders._

 _"Found you!"_

 _Small hands came into view then. She was so shocked that she almost fell off the swing, but the tiny hands held her in place. Looking up, the little girl saw a boy beaming at her._

 _She had forgotten, she was supposed to be hiding. Her eyes welled up as she remembered why she wasn't hiding. She sniffle once before the tears fledged out and dribbled down her cheeks. The boy seemed to only then realize her distress and looked at her worriedly._

 _"Naomi?" He asked in a softer tone. She choked out her reply._

 _"They're gone."_

* * *

 **~FIREFLY KNIGHTS~**

 _Bleach Copyright Tite Kubo_

 _Firefly Knights Copyright Illand Girl_

 _'For those that need it.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Begin**

* * *

"That should be all, Mr. Kurosaki." I said while brushing off my clothing.

"Thank you so much Naomi! It's such a pleasure having you work here! I swear you brighten up the whole clinic!" Isshin Kurosaki, aka my boss, shouted at me with a huge grin. I plastered on a smile as well, very much used to his antics.

"It's no problem, I love working here actually. I've learned a lot about medicine and healthcare here." I said before glancing at the time.

"Hmph, if only my own children shared the same enthusiasm as you did! But no, they would rather leave me to fend for myself here!" Isshin said with tears in his eyes. I gave a small snort. My boss was often considered a fanatic. Only ever showing a serious side with his patients. Other than that, and a few small instances, I had never seen a serious look cross the man's face.

"Speaking off my offspring, aren't you going to be in Ichigo's school?" Isshin brought up. I paused, blinking for a moment at the change of conversation.

"I think so, I mean I'm going to the local High School this year and not upstate." I replied while going over to the lockers to put away my hospital shoes and put on my sneakers.

"Well do keep an eye on him! That brat likes to make trouble for me." Isshin said. I giggled lightly as I threw my coat on.

"No problem Mr. Kurosaki, have a nice evening." I said before giving a curt nod and heading to the door.

"Oh Naomi! I have something for you!" I paused before turning back to my boss. He bolted out of the room before returning with a tin moments later. I stared at it for a moment before seeing the soup and a small dessert in there as well.

"Yuzu wanted to thank you for getting me home on time even when it's busy. I don't know why she feels I'm not home enough! I see them all the time! Why I think I'm home more than here- ugh, but here's a dinner for you, so you don't need to make anything for yourself. There's enough for three people in there so your mother and you can pig out!" Isshin said rapidly. I flinched slightly at the end, but covered it up by taking the large dish with a grin.

"Tell Yuzu I said thank you, and I'll bring the tray back tomorrow." I said while holding the slightly cool tin. Isshin shook his ead before making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Take it for all the time you need! Now get going! It's cold outside and I would hate for you to be out in the snow too long. I'll lock up tonight, you have fun."

"Good night Mr. Kurosaki." I said before making my way out of the small clinic. It was only a short ways from his house and mine was in the opposite direction, so I quickly hit the streets and kept walking.

That little conversation had me thinking of school. It was March 3rd, meaning school was almost up. I had virtually passed all my courses save for actually writing the finals, so I wasn't even the least bit worried about school. However going to a private school was costly, and I simply didn't have the cash anymore, so I was going back to public school. Nothing wrong with that, I didn't personally care all that much one way or another.

I had found myself a job to get some extra cash, having only worked at the clinic for a few weeks now. The area was still pretty new to me, as I had been living upstate like I told Isshin.

As for going back to school, that brought back memories of elementary.

I hadn't lived in the area for years, hadn't spoken to a single person from that school in forever. A little orange head stuck out in my mind. Tiny warm hands...

Ichigo...

We used to play together all the time, I wondered how much he had changed since then.

By the time my thoughts had drifted over the memories shared with the carrot top, I had arrived at home. It was a little cool since I turned off the heat in my apartment to save on cash, but the tiny heater beside my bed flickered on and gave me hope at warming up. I didn't bother turning any lights on and instead rustled around to place my dinner in a microwavable bowl before setting it to heat up as well.

I parked it by my bedside in front of the heater until I heard a beep. Only sparing the few seconds it took to dart across the studio flat to grab the food and chopsticks before bolting back to my bed. In the warmth I smiled and began to inhale my meal. It was delicious, and as much as I wanted to eat the dessert I decided to save it for a rainy day. I placed it inside my tiny fridge before darting back to bed and changing my clothes.

Sleep came quickly afterwards.

* * *

The school day went by quickly. I gave a sigh of relief as I made it to the street of the clinic. It had been a stressful day of tests but I wasn't really concerned with my grades. They'dd be passable for public school so I didn't really recall what I wrote for my tests.

My thoughts were jumbled around the many faces of pople saying goodbye. Supposed friends that wished me luck but never to actually talk or hang out. I couldn't say I was going to miss any of them, but the sentiment was nice I guess-

My foot slipped.

I had been thinking about everything besides where I was going and walked onto a patch of ice. I would've gone pot over tea kettle had it not been for two sturdy hands clutching my shoulders.

"Careful now. You should watch where you're going." A somewhat adult male voice said. I blinked a few times, registering that I hadn't actually fallen, bbefore looking up and behind me at my savior.

Bright orange hair was the first thing that caught my gaze, and then the warm honey eyes. A grin I hadn't worn in ages flitted across my lips.

"Long time no see, Ichigo." I said before carefully turning around. Ichigo let go of me and instead focused on giving me a confused face back.

"Sorry but... Do I know you?" He asked. I grinned even more. It wasn't a surprise that he didn't recognize me. While Ichigo hadn't changed other than getting taller, I had changed a lot.

"Aw you don't remember me? It's your wifey!" I said with a giggle. Ichigo's eyes practically popped out of his head at that, making me laugh. It took him a moment before everything seemed to properly register.

"Naomi?" Ichigo asked. I nodded, still grinning. The confusion was replaced with a smirk of his own. "Well hey, nice to see you. It's been a while. How have you been? Come to think of it why are you here? Ugh not that it's not great to see you-"

"Slow down Ichigo," I laughed. "I'm okay, I'm moving back to the area and got a job at your Dad's clinic. Been working for a few days and officially finished school today. I should be going to public school in April. How about you?"

We began to walk to the clinic, though I was mindful of the ice now. The snow was melting but the ice was adamant to stay. I just happened to find all the ice patches all the time.

"Nothing special, same old..." He trailed off and gave me a once over. I raised a brow at him.

"Why are you looking at my like that?" I asked. He stared for another second before looking away.

"Nothing just..." He looked back again. "You don't really look that different, I'm surprised I didn't recognize you right off the hop like you did."

I giggled before reaching up, mind you it was quite high since I was tiny compared to Ichigo, to tug very gently at his orange locks.

"Well this mop certainly gave you away." I teased. He pulled my hand from his head.

"Hey come one! I get teased enough about this hair of mine. Not you too." He said in an irritated tone. I just smirked, not at all deterred by his attitude. He really hadn't changed much, other than he seemed to scowl a lot more now.

"Well I'm glad you didn't dye it. I like it still, can pick you out in a crowd right away ya hooligan." I said in a slightly twangy accent. Ichigo rolled his eyes before opening the clinic door for me and offering me to go first. I nodded in thanks for walking inside.

"IIIIIICHIGOOOOOO!" Isshin's voice carried throughout the clinic the moment his son stepped through the doors. This startled a lot of the customers. However most of the staff didn't even bat an eye, so used to this behaviour. Myself included.

I watched as Isshin ran up to his son and tried to hug him, only to be completely psyched out and run into the adjacent wall. I sighed at the thought of having to pick up the plaster when he got himself out before shrugging off my coat. Ichigo continued to ignore his father and gave an irritated sigh.

"C'mon, we're in a clinic for crying out loud." Ichigo muttered while leaning against the wall. Isshin dug his head out of the hole he had created before looking at Ichigo with tears flooding down his face.

"But Ichigo! You never come into the clinic!" Isshin said as he dug himself out. "Come to think of it, why are you here?"

Ichigo went to retort, but stopped and suddenly looked very lost. I raised a brow, but could only look on as Ichigo scowled again. He turned to nod at me before walking out the door. I was surprised he didn't slam it too.

"Ohhhhh, he was following Naomi." Isshin said with a grin. I laughed before switching my shoes and hanging up my coat.

"We were just catching up Mr. Kurosaki. I haven't seen him since I was 12." Isshin rolled his eyes, looking just like Ichigo had earlier, before smirking at me.

"I remember when you two would pretend to be married! It was the cutest thing ever! You'd put on a candy ring and..." Isshin went off as he continued talking. I leaned against the counter, propping myself up as I glanced to thhe door where Ichigo had left.

 _"Ichigo... Can I really be your wife one day?"_

 _"Sure Naomi!"_

I smiled at the memory of 6 year old us. The very one Isshin was gushing about.

There was no doubt in my mind that I hadn't seen the last of Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

 **Hello! How are y'all?**

 **Well this little idea just came into my head. I've always done a lot of strong character stories but... Well Idk. This idea just popped into my head and I thought... Ichigo is just a kid despite everything he does, and a kid deserves some freedom right? Some boyish stuff like crushes and girlfriends and dealing with school and... Well I kind of thought of this story.**

 **So this whole shebang will mostly be centralizing in the normal world. There may be a few arcs with soul society tossed in but honestly other than glancing through it I haven't really gotten past the fullbring arc. I'm entirely caught up to aizen's end, but I really think it should've ended there.**

 **Not to say I won't utilize the Fullbring arc... Maybe... We'll see.**

 **This story should be mostly slice of life style, but I'm heavily debating whether she shhould be aprt of soul society/ arrancar arc. Ideas?**

 **And before anyone asks. This is soully Ichigo x OC. There might be a side pairing or two but nothing obvious and no other mutual interests.**

 **Ok so Naomi is a different character for me. For starters she's a lot more girly than I'm used to writing, but that's okay.**

 **As per usual this is a test chapter to see if I havve anyone interested. Story's still in the starter phase to if you have any requests please let me know.**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **Iland Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**~FIREFLY KNIGHTS~**

 _Bleach Copyright Tite Kubo_

 _Firefly Knights Copyright Illand Girl_

 _'For those that need it.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Caught**

* * *

Ichigo never came by the clinic the next week.

As depressing as it may sound, that was the highlight of my week; waiting on my old friend to come say hi. Which was probably good since I worked in a hospital and all, but still. My work was pretty dull; restocking shelves, making sure everything was neat and organized, cleaning the halls and mopping. Taking inventory was the most tedious since it took forever, but wass oddly satisfying.

About a week later Isshin was insistant that I come over for dinner. However I really didn't want to.

"C'mon! You and your mother are invited! I'm sure it would be a great get together!" Isshin said. I paused before biting my tongue to correct him.

"Thanks, but Mom works long hours and she usually goes to bed the moment she gets home." I explained while busying my hands with sweeping. Isshin paused for a moment before sighing as though I had rejected his confession.

"It breaks my heart when a family refuses an invitation to a free meal!" Isshin cried and I did my best to ignore it.

"I am sorry, Mr Kurosaki, but I... We really can't come. Perhaps once we are both settled we can come over for dinner. I will thank you for the invitation though." I said before putting the broom away. I glanced outside quickly and noticed it was still daylight despite being almost 7. Time to close up.

I ushered my boss out the door, inisistant that I close up alone since he had done so more than once this week alone.

Once I had finished up, locked up, and meandered home, I came in to a very quiet flat. The studio apartment didn't make a single noise as I wandered through it. Light from a street lamp outside flitted through the clear window and bathed the little furniture I had in a warm glow. The sun had set just before I made it home, making me realize just how cold it actually was.

Still wearing my coat, I made myself some instant ramen while huddling bby my small heater. If I could make it just a few more weeks it would warm up. Then I could save up and afford another heater for the bathroom, maybe one for the kitchen too. It would be cheaper than heating the flat as a whole.

I ate my meal, changed, and then huddled in my bed in front of my heater for warmth.

* * *

The next day Isshin insisted I take a day off work, despite tomorrow being my official day off. He didn't care and promptly handed me my pay a week early before kicking me out.

Not that I was complainging about the pay, in fact I think I was almost crying that he slipped an extra 6,000 yen in there, as I made my way to the mall to treat myself. As much as I wanted to turn around and give him it back I really couldn't bring myself to. I'd have to thank him somehow later.

I wasn't planning on buying anything per se, just window shopping and maybe if I saw something worth it I would consider it. What I wasn't counting on was the amount of teens in the mall. Was school over for them too? I guessed that to be the case as I watched teen after teen waddle around.

"Naomi?"

I turned at the voice, slightly surprised to see Ichigo standing not far from me. A smile worked it's way onto my lips.

"Hey Ichigo. Long time no see." I said before walking a little closer to him. He looked down at me, being a whole head taller than me now.

"Sorry, I kept meaning to come by and say hello, but my Dad's a pain and I wass finishing up finals." He explained like he was a punished kid. I laugh a little.

"What are you sorry for? It's no big deal. Say, why are you here now?" I asked. Ichigo glanced around then.

"Actually I was here with a friend, but I guess he wandered off. What brings you here?" Ichigo asked as his stance slipped into a more casual curve. I smiled before waving my hand with a flourish.

"Oh y'know, checking out the sights. I was debating on getting a few things but mostly just relaxing. Your dad kicked me out of the clinic today." I explained. We started walking and I hadn't even noticed until now.

"Yeah, he mentioned you'd been putting in a lot of hours. Doesn't your mom get worried? I remember her being super paranoid and protective." He said before glancing around. As he did I flinched from his words before looking the other way.

"Nah, she's gotten softer. Doesn't terrify me anymore- oh look that's pretty!" I said glancing at a cute necklace in the window. A pretty oval of vines was the pendant, all silver too. 8,000 yen... Nevermind. I turned to hear Ichigo letting out a snort.

"You still get distracted by shiny things too, idiot." He said under his breath. I glared at him.

"Coming from the boy who was so gullible he thought he could reach a magical land at the bottom of the pond if he sung to the fish?" I challenged. Ichigo turned bright red at that before glaring at me.

"Coming from the girl who convinced me of that?! Thanks for letting me get soaked too you brat! I had pond smell for weeks!"

"I know! I was the only one you hung out with!" I said, breaking into a grin and laughing. Ichigo looked away with a scowl as he pouted.

 _"Hey Naomi? Are we best friends?"_

 _"Well duh!"_

I missed him.

Oh man I've missed all of this.

We walked aimlessly around the mall, talking of old times. Teasing each other like 3 and a half years hadn't been put between us. I even managed to actually get that old laugh and grin out of Ichigo.

"You really haven't changed a bit, have you, Naomi?" Ichigo asked rhetorically. I glanced up at him and shrugged.

"Well physically I guess I have but..." I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Nah, you look just like before." Ichigo said. I snorted, not sure how to take that.

We stood by the entrance to the mall a few hours later. I had decided it was time to go home. It was getting dark after all.

"I can walk you home, it's getting dark and all. And you always were a loser with directions." Ichigo said bluntly while we walked outside.

"It's alright, it's not that far anyway. Closer to here than the clinic." I said while trying to hold back a shiver.

"Yeah well it sounds like it's on the way to my house. I'll walk you until we split paths." Ichigo insisted. I smiled, he really could be a nice guy when he wanted to be. I let my finger run through the snow to scoop some up before throwing it at the side of his face. The snow was probably one of the few clean patches left around the muddy city.

Ichigo flinched before glaring at me.

"Are you kidding me?! You're such a brat!" He shouted in such an angry tone. I just smirked before sticking my tongue out. Only seconds later I deeply regretted that as he shoved a fistful of snow down my collar. A wicked chill ran down my spine as the snow melted inside my old jacket. I did a little dance to try and get rid of the snow from my clothes. I laughed it off though despite the wicked smirk on Ichigo's face.

"That was dirty snow you jerk." I said, wiping the ever so slightly off white snow from my jaw and neck. Ichigo snorted before carrying on his walk.

"Whatever, you deserved it." He muttered. I continued on beside him for a while and we continued to joke about things. My teeth started to chatter though and my neck felt bitten by the frostly wind blowing.

"Yeah we- hey, are you cold?" Ichigo asked in mid sentence.

"Wh-What would give you that idea?" I tried to shrug it off by walking faster. A few seconds later I felt something drop on my head and looked up in surprise at Ichigo's scarf being draped across my skull. I blinked in surprise as he scowl ahead of me.

"Idiot, dress properly or you'll get a cold." Ichigo informed me. I quickly wrapped my scarf around my neck before stuffing the rest down my shirt for warmth. The material was soft and I enjoyed the warm I got from it being on Ichigo just prior. A smile slipped on my lips as I caught up with him.

"You chivalrous dork. How the heck don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked teasingly. Ichigo's cheeks tinted slightly.

"Because everyone thinks I'm a hoodlum who picks fights all the time." He muttered.

"Oh, so they know the real you?" Ichigo glared. "I'm kidding, you only pick fights when they're worth your time."

"Hmph, easy for you to say squirt. I bbet the closest you got to a fist fight was that snowball match we had when we were 8." Ichigo said with an evil grin. I however felt my mood dampen. We were in front of my apartment square though, so I turned to Ichigo and grinned.

"Thank you for walking me home. I'll be fine from here. I'd invite you in but- um well, no one's home." I informed him. Ichigo raised a brow.

"So what? You'll be home, right?" He asked curiously. I blushed slightly.

"Ichigo... I know we're just friends but you're still a guy and I'm still a girl..." I said before looking down in embarassment. Fromt he top of my lids I caught the understanding, then embarassment, and then a slightly mortified look cross his features. I felt a tinge of hurt at that. Even though I only liked Ichigo as a friend, nobody likes being thhought of as 'ew'.

"Right, gotcha. Well then I guess I'll see you around. Bye." He said before wandering off to his house. I watched him go before making my way up to my flat.

It was only when I was upstairs that I realized I still had his scarf on.

* * *

 _"Naomi! Naomi! Where are you?"_

 _"Here!" I called back to the voice. My slim fingers gently rolled tthe perfectly crisp snow beneath me into a ball. A devious look on my face._

 _"Naomi, you can't keep running off alone." Mother said to me with a frown. I frowned before looking at her and pausing my activities._

 _"I'm 11 Mom, you don't have to worry about me so much." I said before standing on my feet and picking up the smaller ball._

 _"I suppose, but you have been wandering too far from home. Come now, it's not safe to be out here by yourself." Mother said while offering me her hand. I frowned before looking from her to the person beside me._

 _"But..." I looked at mom again with a confused look. "I'm not alone."_

* * *

I woke with a slight start, nearly coughing out a lung.

Immediately I tried sucking in as much air as I could in between coughs. Getting lucky enough to breathe in some raspy breaths a few moments later. I noticed that my lungs were on fire along with my throat, and that the heater next to me had short circuited.

This was not going to be good.

I checked the time on my tiny alarm clock and noted it was already 9am. I was late as it was so I skipped showering and simply went about my morning routine sans shower, made my tea and toast before slipping my hair into a bun and leaving out the door.

I coughed a few more times butt after sipping my tea in a travel mug I managed to ignore my sore throat enough to eat my toast and walk to work.

It was only when I got to work that it dawned on me today was Sunday and the place wasn't even open. So I stood there, muttering curses and multiple profanties to myself, before I cosed my eyes and hit my head on the door once. Looking down I realized I was wearing ichigo's scarf still. Might as well return it... If he lived where I remembered him living then his house was only a ten minute walk from here.

I gave a slight cough before rounding the final corner to the house, glad it was in view. Although the weather was getting warmer by the day it was slight a little too chilly for me. Granted I was always a little cold.

The house came to my view and I smiled before taking off the scarf and neatly folding it over my arm. Not that Ichigo would care, but it was common courtesy nonetheless. I knocked on the door and waited for a while before a girl answered it.

"Hi, I'm a... Well a friend of Ichigo's. He lent me his scarf yesterday and-"

"NAOMIIIIIIII!" Isshin shouted as he greeted me from behind the girl. I smilled before giving a wave at his antics. "Did you come all the way here just to see Ichigo on your day off?! Oh you are way to good for that boy! HEY ICHIGO NAOMI IS HERE! Oh you look cold please come in!"

I only laughed lightly at Isshin before stepping inside after they moved.

"No no, I actually forgot that work was closed today and since I walked all the way here I figured I could at least give this back." I explained despite Isshin hustling around to fix me some tea. He had caught on that I loved orange pekoe and insisted that Yuzu, the girl at the door, make me some.

She happily obliged as Isshin took my coat from me and ushered me in.

"Really, I don't need to stay. I just figured I could take a walk is all." I explained hesitantly.

"Nonsense! You came all this way! You could at least stay for a short while." Isshin said before grinning at me. I laughed at his insistancies; he really must be a great dad.

"Would you shut it already? She's just being polite you creep." Ichigo's voice carried in from the doorway of another room. I laughed at Isshin's positively crestfallen appearence. He took off pouting in another room.

"C'mon Ichigo. Lighten up. He means well." I said with a grin. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, looking pissed off. As per usual.

"Yeah well it gets on my nerves," he said before looking down at me. "You don't have to stay either, it's not likke we're going to be disappointed if you leave."

Well that was a blunt way too put it. Instead off feeling crestfallen though I felt a wicked grin slip onto my face. Ichigo noticed the change in expression and hesitated from where he stood. I took in a big breath and Ichigo made for me as though to stop me.

"Hey, Naomi-"

"ISSHIN! ICHIGO IS PICKING ON ME!" I cried.

Within _seconds_ Isshin came flying from another room and roundhoused Ichigo into the wall. Yuzu walked into the room carrying a tray of tea.

"Ichigo stop picking on Naomi!" Isshin shouted.

"Hello! You must be Naomi. Dad and Ichigo have talked about you a lot." Yuzu said. I snickered a little, watching the father son duo fight nearby.

"Bastard! I was being honest!" Ichigo shouted.

"Only good things I hope?" I asked. Yuzu smiled back.

Ichigo crashed into the wall.

"Of course! Let's go to the dinner table to have this tea." Yuzu offered before leading me to another area of the room.

Isshin slammed into the ground before Ichigo tripped and fell on him.

"This house is really nice." I said while taking a seat at the table. Yuzu poured me some tea before offering it to me. I took it with a thanks before giving a slight cough and sipping my tea.

All at once the fighting ceased and Isshin slid up next to me.

"See! I knew you'd get sick wearing that ratty jacket!" Isshin pointed accusingly at me. I pursed my lips and looked to the ceiling in complete denial.

"Dammit you cracked my neck." Ichigo whined while rubbing the nape of his neck. His orbs caught mine and I gave him a devilish grin. "You must be satan." He muttered darkly.

"I'm fine Mr Kurosaki. It's probably just a cold." I insisted. Ichigo glanced at me but didn't say anything as Yuzu buzzed along about how nice it was to meet one of Ichigo's old friends.

Karin entered a while later and althought she was brash like Ichigo I found I related a lot more with her than Yuzu. Still, both girls were very sweet, and watching Isshin interact with his kids was just too adorable.

I stay for tea, and somehow was roped into lunch though I never ate much. Finally I called it quitting time at two. I really needed to grocery shop and then sleep early to make up for the crappy sleep I just had.

At the door Ichigo stood beside me, having been threatened by Isshin to see me out.

"You don't actually have to stand here, I am capable of walking out a door by myself." I teased. Ichigo smirked.

"You sure? Remember first grade where you always crashed into the glass door at the front of the building?" He taunted. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Okay, fair enough. I said before pulling on my shoes. Ichigo frowned as he glanced over my ratty old jacket. The same one I had had for three years and torn a little in places. I loved it though, it was my favorite jacket.

"My old man's right. You'll catch a cold in that thing." Ichigo said while he pulled a loose string from one of the frayed ends. I swatted his hand away though as hhe rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I insisted before waving goodbye and nearly jogging out the door. There was no way I was going to get sick from such a small thing.

* * *

I got sick the next day.

Just to make sure Ichigo and Isshin weren't right, I was fairly positive it was the broken heater and not the ratty jacket's fault.

Not just 'my throat hurts and I'm dizzy' sick, but 'I'm vomitting and I think that cloud's a mushroom and my temperature so cold it's on fire' sick. I didn't even bother going to work and just called it in.

Forget work, I had a hard time getting out of bed. My heater kept quitting and I decidedly cocooned myself in my blankets and wanted to wait it out.

So imagine my surprise when I got a knock on my door at 8pm. When I swung it open I was even more surprised at who was standing there.

It was Isshin.

Within a matter of seconds I could see the understanding of my situation come onto his face as he took in the chilled apartment in a rundown location along with the lack of lights or much furniture visible in the room.

Within a matter of seconds I realized that everything I had built up over the past few months had just crumbled and washed away.

I was caught.

* * *

 **Hello! How are y'all?**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Very happy!**

 **Sooooooo Naomi is gunna have a lovely story to explain to Isshin next chapter... I really like writing about Ichigo and Naomi. Like I feel like they really are good friends. Don't you?**

 **Really happy somebody made a comment about Hollow Ichigo. Ohhhhh I really have ann interesting idea with him, but we'll see how this pans out.**

 **As a side ship; is there any characters you guys think would go well with Naomi?**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **Iland Girl**


End file.
